Where Boredom Leads
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: What happens when you let boredom rule you?  slash  Man on man.  ye be warned.


It was one of those nights. James had snuck off with Lily, Remus was studying in the library and Peter was more than likely nicking food from the kitchen. With a sigh Sirius rolled over to lay on his back; twirling his wand in his fingers before letting out a disgusted sigh and climbing from the bed all together. Boredom was not something that sat well with Sirius and it wasn't long before he found himself creeping across the school grounds in the dappled moonlight. He past Greenhouse 3 where the sounds of raucous laughter could be heard; the shrill sound of Professor Flitwick ringing with the slightly deeper tones of Professor Sprout. He took a moment and wondered about maybe taking a peek to see what was going on, but the sudden image of what could be going on made his stomach turn.

He made a slow circuit around the lake and was about to head back to the tower to see if any of his roommates had returned when he seen two silhouettes scurrying across the grounds and into the forest. Interest repeaked he followed; his footfalls silent on the wet grass as he became their shadow. He was too far behind them to tell who they were but he was fairly certain that were either affiliated with Slytherin or Gryffindor seeing as how Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs never broke any rules of the school if they could help it. Sirius tried to get closer but they managed to stay a good distance away as their hurried whispers ran out on the still air.

Soon they came to a clearing and Sirius ducked behind a fallen tree; watching as they joined a ring of other people that had seemed to come from nowhere. Curious now Sirius moved closer still; his eyes widening a bit when he caught sight of the masks that hid their faces. Pale ghastly pieces that looked like bone shone eerily in the moonlight against the midnight black of their cloaks and left the impression of skulls floating in nothingness of the pitch black darkness around them, making Sirius's shiver turn into a shudder. A wand was pointed at the sky and a shot sounded, silencing the murmuring group of wizards instantly.

"Soon we'll strike, there's a Muggle town just on the other side of the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. The Dark Lord has signaled their destruction as a message to the rest of the filthy scum."

Sirius blinked a couple of times before it fully dawned on him what he'd stumbled upon. "_Death Eaters"_ He breathed as he started to move backwards. He had to get back to Hogwarts and warn Dumbledore that they just weren't in the woods but that students were involved. His retreat however was halted by the feel of something being pressed into his back. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he reached for his wand.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The voice behind him rasped; the object at his back being jabbed again into his spine. "Hands at your sides and move forward—slowly."

Sirius balked for a moment, stumbling as he was shoved roughly from behind. He'd heard whispered stories about the rogue groups of wizards that had formed under a mad leader and were bucking for the enslavement of muggles, muggleborns, and even some half-bloods if their lines had more than two muggle borns in them. And the ones that resisted were slaughtered and left as messages to those around them that either they join or die. Until then however Sirius hadn't put much stock in the rumors; thinking them to be made up by witches to scare their young children into behaving.

"I said move! Either you do it under your own volition or I do it for you."

Not seeing much of a choice Sirius started walking, his legs moving woodenly over the uneven ground. They muscled through the fringe of the gathering before people started parting of their own accord. Hushed whispers started to move through the crowd as they finally broke through the human barrier to the center of the circle.

"Sir! I caught an interloper. He was watching the trees." The man behind him barked as he shoved Sirius forwards; causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

Cries of '_Spy!' _and '_Kill him!' _rang out in the still air and Sirius whipped his head around; the sheer number of Death Eaters making his head swim and instilling him with the knowledge that no matter what he wasn't going to be making it out of the clearing alive. The man that had been speaking moved over closer and using the tip of his wand tilted Sirius's head up.

"Ahh, a Black. Looking to swear your allegiance to the Dark Lord?"

The voice was silky smooth and Sirius was sure that he'd heard the voice before; in his own home even. With a snarl he batted the wand away and pushed himself to his feet.

"I'd rather die that join that mad man on his foolish journey."

"More's the pity. Your brother made the correct decision and here I was hoping we could make it a family affair."

Sirius scowled and took a threatening step forward, his hand clenched at his side. He didn't get too far however as a flash of light blinded him and he screamed as he dropped to his knees.

"Crucio!"

The pain started in his chest and started to radiate outward; each convulsion and spasm making him scream until he thought his throat would burst. Dimly he heard one person cry out in the crowd around them and then another joined in and then another until it was dull roar that even his screams couldn't drown out. Finally the pain stopped and he crumpled back to his hands and knees; his body protesting the change in altitude and the shock to his aching bones. After a moment he slowly pushed himself to his feet, his hair hanging in his face as he panted.

"Is that all you got? My Mum curses me better than that."

Another murmur; this one softer and awe sounding rippled through the mass of humanity and the knuckles around the hilt of the wand turned white as it was gripped tightly. Sirius thought errantly that he'd pushed his luck as the man holding the wand took a step forward but he forced himself to stand his ground; if he was going to meet his end in the woods then he'd go valiantly. A cold chuckled pulled him from his thoughts and once again the tip of the wand was pressed under his chin, pointing his face up.

"Such courage, the Dark Lord would value you Sirius Orion Black. Think about what you're throwing away. A chance to show your mother that you're not the worthless blood traitor that brought shame upon your family, a chance to spend time with your brother and cousins without having to look at their faces curled in scorn when they set eyes on you." The wand jabbed him hard in the throat and he winced, but the man plowed on as if he didn't notice. "And more importantly, the chance to walk away from here alive."

"If I were dead I wouldn't be walking." Sirius snarled before he spat in the masked mans' face; aiming for the open eye holes.

"You foolish boy!" The man roared before screaming, "CRUCIO!"

Darkness closed in immediately and Sirius never felt his body hit the ground.

Slowly his eyes blinked awake and the sensation of floating flooded his system. Blurry shapes greeted his eyes and he thought for mad moment. _Surely I'm dead. I've never felt this light and non—well –living before. _ His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his brow and turned his head to the right to see who was touching and trying to raise his hand to bat away the offending hand but finding out that he couldn't; nor could he move his legs. Fear set in in that moment and he struggled fruitlessly until lay panting and sweatied.

"Silly Boy. You're not going anywhere."

The dark voice was back and this time a face came into view; the same ghastly mask from the clearing bobbing in his line of vision and giving the man the look of a skeleton that had escaped its tomb. Sirius had to suppress a shudder as one pale finger reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I suppose you'd like to know where you're at." The man asked as he turned away, stripping the hood from his head to reveal shining silver hair.

Sirius thought hard, he'd seen that hair before; it wasn't common so it should have stood more than it did but for the moment Sirius's mind was gone and he couldn't even recall his middle name. The riddle was solved a moment later when the man turned and sneered down him. The cool grey eyes coupled with the gleaming hair could only mean that it was one person and Sirius tried to force his face into a scowl as he worked a raspy hiss from his abused throat.

"Now, now Sirius. Is that anyone to treat your cousin Narcissa's husband to be?" He smirked as he circled the bound teen.

"Sod off Malfoy." Sirius finally managed to croak out; his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.

"Tsk,tsk. Manners Sirius, I'm sure that your poor mother tried to teach you some before you threw her love and kindness in her face and forsook that Black Family name." He practically purred as he ran a finger down Sirius's cheek. "Seems as if I'm going to have to do what your father obviously didn't do…"

Sirius's eyes narrowed even further but as he opened his mouth to inquire about what Lucius had meant the blonde flicked his wand and Sirius was standing up right; his hands now bound above his head and his legs spread far apart.

"Wha—"

The word was stifled on his tongue as a red rubber ball with leather straps attached itself to his head and stretched his jaw wide to the point of aching. Another flick of the wand and Sirius' pants were gone; leaving him completely naked from the waist down. The cool breeze across his genitaila made him squirm and he fought against the invisible bonds that held him in place.

"Hmm, amazing specimen you are Sirius. No wonder those at school fall over themselves to get to know you, too bad that after tonight your skin is going to be so scarred that not even that halfbreed werewolf is going to want to touch you again."

Sirius's cries of outrage and embarrassment were smothered by the ball and the yelp that sounded after the first lash to his bare arse could only barely be heard. The pain from the stinging blow however reverberated through Sirius's body, sending spiked heat through him and to his dismay pooling in his groin. At the first stirring he forced himself to think of other things; Severus naked, Peter naked, Professor Slughorn naked. The last image restored his control but the next few strikes from whatever Lucius was using had Sirius's knees buckling and if it weren't for the spell holding him in place Sirius knew that he would have crumpled to the floor in agony.

The blows seem to go on forever; darkness edging into Sirius's line of vision before he suddenly dropped to the floor, his hands free but too numb to put up to keep himself from smashing his face into the hard wood planking. The ball too was gone from his mouth and he worked his jaw with a slight whimper, the ache from it being held open too long excruciating.

"Kneel."

The command was laughable, there was no way that Sirius was going to be kneeling in his condition and even if he had full control of his body he wouldn't have kneeled for Lucius anyways. In defiance he worked up just enough spit to hurl in Lucius's direction and he watched in satisfaction as it slid down the highly buffed black dragon skin boot.

"Still impertinent I see. _Imperio!_" Lucius smirked as his voice dropped down to a mere whisper. "Now, kneel boy."

It was if he was nothing more than a puppet on a string as he dropped down to his knees before Lucius; his head bending of its own accord so that his black hair hung in a curtain about his face.

"Good boy." A cold laugh escaped Lucius as he brought a chair over in front of Sirius and took a seat, crossing his legs and tapping an elegant pale finger on his leather clad calf. "Hmm, now what to do with you?" Lucius let the sentence trail off as the finger moved from his calf to Sirius's cheeks. "Purebloods always have the softest skin." He practically purred before delivering a stinging slap to the exposed cheek.

"Must be all the inbreeding." Sirius snarled even as his head snapped to the side with the force of the blow.

Lucius's laughter rang out again as he rose from his chair and started circling Sirius. "You're one to talk Black. Your family is so inter-related that your mother could be your sister." The blonde stopped behind Sirius and bent down to whisper in his ear, his tongue flicking along the shell slowly. "Aren't you set to marry your own cousin Bellatrix after you graduate from Hogwarts? Tsk, Tsk. And she's your first cousin. At least the Malfoy's can claim that we stick to second or more distance cousins."

"As if I'll marry the bloody lunatic."

Sirius tried to make any part of his body move but only succeeded in landing on his face. Once more Lucius started to laugh and the grating sound worked Sirius's nerves and he seethed as he lay motionless on the floor. Vile epitaphs and slurs poured from Sirius's lips as he continued to keep struggling to gain some control over his body. Still the laughter continued and soon Sirius was reduced to trapped rage, his body vibrating against the floor.

"Such a mouth you have Sirius Black. I was sure that Walburga would have taught her son better manners than this."

Sirius opened his mouth to spit another curse at Lucius but nothing came out and startled to find himself pushing himself up from the floor and standing before Lucius with his head bowed. The position was unnatural and inside his mind Sirius railed, screaming and cursing Lucius until he was sure that he was turning blue in the face.

"Guess it's never too late to learn new tricks though."

The smirk could be heard in the older man's voice and Sirius blinked as he curled his lips into a silent snarl. His body dropped down against to his knees and he watched horrified as Lucius came to stand in front of him and his hands reached shakily out to touch trembling fingers to the fly.

'_NO! NO! NO! This isn't happening.' _His rational mind screamed and he closed his eyes as the sound of the zipper sounded in the air; the slight sound as alarming as the hissing of a snake in a dark place.

Sirius's eyes flew open a couple seconds later when his fingers brushed against warm skin. His lips twisted in a sickened scowl and everything suddenly flashed in slow motion. Inch by inch the stiffening flesh appeared from the silk pants until the purpling head was jutting away from Lucius' body obscenely and Sirius's hand slipped and down as light was a feather dancing on the wind; the heat emanating from the organ nearly scorching his hand.

Soft sighs were leaving Lucius's lips as he thrust into Sirius's firm grip and try as he could Sirius couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight. A bead of pearlescent pre-release clung to the head and it slicked against his hand on the next thrust. As the head surged back upwards Sirius felt his lips part and before he could wrap his mind around what was happening the plump head was between his lips and then buried down his throat.

The salt of Lucius's skin against Sirius's tongue was like a brand and his closed his eyes again as his tongue swirled around the head and sucked on it like an ice lolly. Fingers clenched in his hair and the slow thrusts became hurried and the mushroomed head slammed against the back of his throat repeatedly until Sirius was sure he was going to gag on it. One last thrust and the head was buried in Sirius's throat as it released its flood of hot seed. Sirius had no choice but to swallow but even then he could feel some leaking from the corners of his lips to drip down onto his shirt.

"Haa…well…." Lucius's face was sweatied and his hair stuck to the flushed skin at random intervals; giving him a sexily disheveled look. "Apparently they do things in Gryffindor Tower that no one realizes."

His face burning with shame Sirius let his eyes drop; preferring to stare at the floor rather than man whose juices were clinging to his lips and face. Once again he felt himself moving and it was like watching himself through a dream as he stood and disrobed; his hand reaching down to stroke his flaccid length until it started to respond. A blush started to creep up his neck as he watched Lucius's eyes roam over him.

"Imagine that, the young Black heir has an exhibitionist side to him." Lucius conjured a large bed in the room, locked the doors and then reclined in the middle of the soft looking mattress. "Put on a show for me Sirius." Lucius folded his arms behind his head as he smirked.

Slowly and jerkily Sirius climbed up onto the bed and knelt, his ass resting on his feet as his hand slipped up and down the hard shaft; ghosting over the head and smearing the dripping juices back onto the straining skin. Lucius shifted on the bed, sitting cross legged as he watched; his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

Shame like Sirius had never experienced before washed over him and the flush on his skin turned a darker red as a small whimper ripped itself from his throat. His skin felt overly sensitized and his grip tightened reflexively as his stomach started to coil up. Blood started to pound in his ear and his mouth opened as more tiny breathy sounds left him until his head was tilted back with his eyes closed as he chased his climax. It drew closer and closer and for a moment Sirius was even able to forget that he was being forced to manhandle himself the feeling was so strong and his breath caught in his throat as he tipped over the edge.

The held breath became a strangled cry as his body sagged down; his release stopped and held, making his body ache in placed he didn't even know could ache. His glazed and hooded eyes found their way to Lucius and his tried to snarl at the blonde as Lucius smirked at him; his own hand wrapped around himself and slowly pumping.

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you get off did you?" Lucius scoffed as he beckoned Sirius to come to him.

On jerky knees he moved; his body brushing against Lucius's and making him groan as his engorged flesh drug torturously across Lucius's skin. His final destination was Lucius's lap with the blondes newly awakened erection nestled between the globes of his ass and Lucius's hands on his hips rocking them slowly together.

With his body already in a fever pitch Sirius swallowed away whimpers and cries in his bid not to give Lucius any satisfaction. It didn't seem to bother the blonde as he summoned a bottle of lube and slicked two fingers; thrusting them in unceremoniously into Sirius's body and slowly pillaging the virgin orifice until Sirius was nothing more than a whining mess clinging to Lucius's shoulders. Lucius slowly plunged in and withdrew until Sirius thought he would go mad from the shallow sensation. No longer caring he dug his fingers hard into Lucius's shoulders and growled into Lucius's ear; nipping the lobe hard.

"Get on with it, fuck me."

Lucius pulled his fingers free and gripped onto Sirius's hips, smirking as he spoke. "What was that Black?"

"You heard me. Fuck me." Sirius demanded as he ground against Lucius.

The blonde didn't need told twice, he changed their positions; shoving Sirius' face into the pillows and sliding home on the first thrust and making them both cry out. The sharp slapping of skin was obscene and Sirius clawed at the bed for purchase as he arched and bucked; his eyes closed and his head spinning from each hard thrust from the deceptively frail looking man. His staved off orgasm returned full force and he stiffened as he released into the sheets; his cry drowned out by Lucius shoving his face completely into the pillows and not letting up until Sirius was sure that he was going to past out.

Through his slow return to earth he felt Lucius's thrusts become more erratic and then he felt it; the molten hot flood of Lucius's seed in his body and his face flushed as he whimpered and moved just a bit to try and get away. Lucius's grip however kept him in place until he felt the trickle of warmth down his thigh. Cold laughter filled the air as Lucius pulled free and left the bed; vanishing it and leaving Sirius in a tangled heap on the floor.

Sirius never got the chance to move before it all went dark around him and when he came too he was laying on the edge of the forest with only his cloak for modesty. His head felt like fuzz and every staggering step sent pain and shame through his system. Only when he was safely closed behind the curtains of his bed did he give into the pain and curl into himself; wishing that he'd never the left the bed in the first place.


End file.
